Satomi Ueda
She is the main character of Pretty Rhythm Heartful Heart. Beside being want to become a Prism Star, she also want to be a novelist. Her style is Ethnic. She appeared in ep 14. Appearance She has blue eyes, pale skin and long straight violet-blue hair with short bangs. Casual Outfits Casual Outfits (Spring) Tulip-colored leggings, pine-green crescent moon beaded necklace, black Mary Janes shoes, mint green tank top, a dark blue bolero and emerald green shorts. Casual Outfits (Summer) Rose pink headband with a green clover on it, a pink, blue and purple pearl necklace, black wedges shoes, ruby red dress with long sleeves, cyan leggings, a marroon bolero and a rainbow belt. Casual Outfits (Autumn) A violet-red bow with green clovers, light amber top with long sleeves, light brown moccasin shoes, a silver snowflake necklace, dark violet pants, Amber-colored socks, and baby blue jacket with dark green ginkgo leaves. Casual Outfits (Winter) Rose-colored belt with clover, light yellow leggings, purple skirt with mint green diamond patterned orange bows, pastel purple turtleneck, a agate bracelet and amber-colored over-the-knee boots. Prism Show Outfits * For Mystique orange-red pants with black frills, plum-colored short-sleeve top with a grey heart pattern, a bluebell flower necklace, pale red and green stripe boots, orange-yellow socks and light red long gloves. * Not in Mystique cyan and blue Plaid gloves, a mint candy necklace, green Hat with a white rose, blue Sneakers with a green flower, mulberry-colored leggings, dark flared skirt and light yellow short-sleeve top. * For Pearl Tournament a candy cane necklace, a light magenta short-sleeve shirt covered in different cookies, baby pink pleated skirt, pastel purple leggings and electric green flats. * For Volume Crescendo Session a magenta and mauve short-sleeves dress with a teal blue, purple opera gloves, a green, blue and yellow beads bracelet, light magenta leggings and electric blue slip-on shoes. * For Starlight Tournament a vanilla-colored pants, a pastel blue sleeveless top, a beige beret with a white hexagon, beige bracelet, lavender magenta flats and electric green socks. * For Rose Cup a pale blue skirt, jade-colored blouse, magenta Mary Janes, sky blue bracelet and vivid red leggings. * For Moonlight Session a electric indigo short-sleeve top with freesia flowers prints, a agate barrette, light orange skirt with zinnia flower print, emerald-colored boots and violet-blue leggings. * For Emerald Cup neon blue bellbottoms pants, indigo socks, vivid red platform shoes, light pink short-sleeve top and a light blue bracelet. * For Aqua Session a amber dress with the skirt covered in light green music notes, a gold necklace that has the word music, green-blue socks and dark orchid shoes. Other Outfits * For sleepwear a aquamarine long-sleeve Sweater and auburn shorts. * For swimwear a dark yellow one-piece. * For the Pearl Tournament first round a long-sleeve gold dress with black vine and flower print designs on it, a gold necklace with the word Flora, lime green leggings and red boots with blue bows and silver scents. Personality She seems to be very hot headed and can't stand to be bored. She is a very loud and passionate character, can feel the "wind" of music, she can be rude at times, she is usually relaxed when she's around one of her best friend and she is also constantly energetic and is easily nervous under pressure. Synphosis Prism Show Prism Jumps Single Jumps *Lovely Fairy - she gain lovely fairy wings and fly around with fairies. The audience gain fairy wings and fly around with her. * Path of the Moon - Satomi draws Stars where they becoming stepping stones towards the moon. She then poses. * Infinite Hug Bliss - It's similar to Infinity Hug Eternal but with Neptune instead * Music Slider - It's similar to Do Re Mi So Fa Slider but with more musical instruments. * Wisteria Shower - it's similar to Stardust Shower but with wisteria instead * Wisteria Shower Perfect - it's similar to Stardust Shower but with wisteria flowers instead * Scones - Satomi jumped up and Scones began to come out of everywhere where and then ate some. The background is orange. * Happy Fiancier Spin - It similar to Happy Macaron Spin but with Fiancier instead of macarons. * Fresh Watermelon Basket - it's similar to Fresh Banana Basket but with Watermelon instead. * Snow Fun - She gets a snowflake then she blows on it it which flies away which covers the area with snow. Then she plays in the snow which then it snows. Then she poses. This can be done as a duo jump. Relationships * Ran Imoto * Shiho Fuji * Itsuko Ashiya * Kikue Tachibana * Midori Aoki * Eri Nobumoto * Yoshimi Watanabe * Sumire Kudo * Iona Bandō * Takami Kakura * Lila Misaki * Daisy Misaki * Masao Gamō * Seiji Yamagata * Takeshi Maehara * Kogoro Suzukawa * Arata Funatsu * Bunji Hisamoto * Daiki Ninomiya * Chikara Ogiwara * Kenta Coda * Satoru Arakawa * Gin Hoshimiya * Miwako Kobayashi * Washichi Hoshino * Kenjiro Yoshioka * Uta Fuji * Sayaka Kanon * Shion Kori * Kotori Chieko * Juri Renno * Yura Ueda * Tomonori Ueda Trivia Category:NattySakura Category:LunarSolar Category:Prism Stars